<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Tree by storytellerof221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315659">Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b'>storytellerof221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Spirit, Christmas Tree, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, christmas decoration, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can't cope with John decorating 221B for Christmas. <br/>Things happen.<br/>Unexpected things.<br/>Very good things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock smelled the weirdness coming from his flat. He climbed up the seventeen stairs and wrinkled his nose.</p><p>He also heard some noises. Clearly, John was swearing and stomping around. What was going on? Had something happened? However, it didn’t sound like he was in pain. It sounded annoyed.</p><p>Sherlock carefully pushed open the door and then his eyes widened.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” He asked loudly.</p><p>***</p><p>John had bought a beautiful tree for 221B. He had felled it himself and he had carried it home by himself, too. It was supposed to be a surprise for Sherlock. </p><p>Since John knew that he never had any Christmas decoration in here and never spoke about the reasons, he had wondered about it. Over the years he hadn’t managed more than some fairy lights over the mirror above the fireplace. However, this year things would change.</p><p>He had arranged a Christmas cloth on the ground after rearranging their furniture to make enough room for the tree. He had clawed through Sherlock’s stuff on the attic because Mycroft had told him he owned an old wooden tree stand. He had given it to him after his parents had moved from their estate on the countryside closer to London.</p><p>In the end, John had found the heavy thing. He had cleaned it and carried it downstairs. He fitted the tree into it. The tree was actually taller than he was and it turned out not to be easy to handle this one all by himself.</p><p>He was buried amidst the pine needles and branches and swore wildly when he heard Sherlock ask:</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>He slowly turned his head and looked out from the green. Sherlock looked shocked. His coat hung halfway off his shoulder and he didn’t move.</p><p>“I am decorating our flat for Christmas. Look, I got this wonderful tree.” John happily smiled.</p><p>Sherlock didn’t. </p><p>“Why?” He kept asking senseless questions. Mycroft had warned him; John remembered. But he had ignored it. He wanted a real Christmas this year. Moreover, he would make him like it.</p><p>“It’s for Christmas! I like it! I will decorate it and I would like you to help me. Please?” John had finally managed to fix the tree into the holder and carefully stepped to the side to look at it.</p><p>“Does it belong that wonky?” Sherlock asked still staring.</p><p>John made a few steps back and grounded his teeth. It was indeed quite a bit wonky. But it wasn’t plastic, it was a real tree. It was just fine to be a bit wonky.</p><p>“It’s all fine, Sherlock.” He tried to assure him but Sherlock still looked sceptical. Very much so.</p><p>“Why is it in our living room? You could have placed it inside your room upstairs?” He sounded completely serious about it.</p><p>“But I want you to enjoy it, too! If it’s hidden in my room, you can’t see it properly.” John explained, at least he tried to.</p><p>“Why would I want to see it?” Sherlock asked still not looking at him.</p><p>“The tree stays.” John said sternly. Their eyes met and Sherlock slanted his eyes.</p><p>“This remains to be seen.” Sherlock replied and made a beeline around the tree to reach his bedroom. The door banged close and the wall shook.</p><p>John closed his eyes. He would have to sleep on the sofa to protect the tree. He knew Sherlock. He was very well capable of destroying the tree; he could burn it and risk the whole flat over it. </p><p>He reached into the box with Christmas decoration and hung up some straw stars and red and gold baubles. He also threw some tinsel all over the tree. The last thing he wanted to put on top was the huge golden star. He needed a ladder.</p><p>Actually, he wanted Sherlock to put it on top. But he would probably throw it over on purpose. That meant John would have to wait.</p><p>Perhaps he could call Greg. He would tell him to come over and help with the tree. Greg would also praise him for it and Sherlock would perhaps rethink the matter.</p><p>Greg could also bring Mycroft along. It would distract Sherlock from the Christmas tree.</p><p>John took his mobile and sat on his armchair.</p><p>
  <i>“I need your help regarding Christmas. Please, come over and bring Mycroft along. I’ll provide food and drinks.”<br/>
JW</i>
</p><p>The reply came almost instantly.</p><p>
  <i>Mycroft is already getting dressed. Somehow, he knew you would ask. On our way!”<br/>
GL</i>
</p><p>John grinned and looked again at his, their, tree. He was very pleased with it. </p><p>Then he listened into the flat but wasn’t able to hear Sherlock. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.</p><p>The smell of creamy pasta sauce lured Sherlock out. He slowly came closer and leant against the counter. John turned his head and smiled.</p><p>“Are we expecting guests?” Sherlock asked looking at the different things John had prepared and laid out. It was obvious to him that two guests were coming over.</p><p>“Who is it?” He demanded to know and stared at John.</p><p>“I invited Greg and your brother for dinner and drinks.” But Sherlock shook his head.</p><p>“No, you invited them to protect your precious tree!” He sneered.</p><p>John shrugged and ignored the acid leaking from his voice.</p><p>Sherlock turned around and stared at the blinking fairy lights and the whole arrangement on the Christmas cloth.</p><p>“This is insane…” He shook his head. He turned back to John.</p><p>“I let you have an Advent wreath. It has candles, real candles. I let you put snow on the windows. I even moved my skull so your crib could sit on the mantle. But this? It’s atrocious!”</p><p>“It’s a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, Sherlock. Please, try to feel the season?” Sherlock snorted and slowly approached the tree. He didn’t touch it though. His face was unmoving and John hoped he wouldn’t completely freak out.</p><p>***</p><p>About half an hour later steps were coming up the stairs and it knocked on their door. Sherlock didn’t react because he was still staring at the tree.</p><p>“Come in!” John yelled from the kitchen and it made Sherlock jerk and stand upright. John grinned.</p><p>Greg pushed the door open and stepped inside. Mycroft followed close and pushed the door back with his heel. Greg took his coat and hung both his own and Mycroft’s up by the door. Then he joined John in the kitchen while Mycroft joined his younger sibling by the tree.</p><p>“John has been quite the busy, little bee, hasn’t he?” Mycroft mused tilting his head.</p><p>“Huh.” It was the whole reply he got and he turned his head.</p><p>“You know, he is doing all this for you, don’t you?” He asked.</p><p>“I never asked for it, Mycroft. It is only happening because you told him some stupid story from when I was a child.” It sounded disgusted.</p><p>“Perhaps? But just look at it. Give it a try.” Both brothers stared at the decorated tree.</p><p>Suddenly Sherlock’s head turned towards his brother. He grinned.</p><p>“Lestrade made your house into a Christmas hell, didn’t he?” Mycroft shrugged. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled out his mobile and showed some pictures to Sherlock who froze in shock.</p><p>The stairs had bright red bows. Fairy lights were on every window and around the bannister. There also was a Christmas tree. And it was larger than this one but Mycroft’s ceiling was higher, too.</p><p>“This is… I don’t know what this is…” Sherlock shook his head. </p><p>“Gregory likes it. I want him happy.” Mycroft said by explaining.</p><p>“Yes, but I am not with John. I don’t need to accommodate like you do.” Sherlock whispered.</p><p>“You don’t want him happy? Just think about how many years he wasn’t able to have such a thing. First, because he was in Afghanistan. And after he came back, he had no money to buy these things.” Now Sherlock worried his lip. </p><p>What Mycroft had said, rang true. Moreover, he remembered John how he had been at the beginning of their flatshare. How easily it had been to make him happy. Just by setting up the table nicely with a tablecloth and nice linen serviettes.</p><p>A happy John was a helpful John. Sherlock knew that. He exhaled and actually longed for a cigarette.</p><p>“Well, I won’t do anything to the tree. But I won’t sit beneath it and pretend I am happy.” Mycroft grinned.</p><p>“You don’t have to. Just appreciate his doing and he will be pleased. He needs it, Sherlock.” Mycroft insisted and Sherlock sighed again. But Mycroft knew he would act after it. He actually wanted John Watson to be happy. He deeply cared for him. He would never admit his feelings though.</p><p>Feelings collided with the work. He already had a life partner and it was his work. Caring was not an advantage, he truly believed that.</p><p>Moreover, he never got the concept of Christmas. Mostly, because he kept asking himself why act only nice at Christmas and not the whole time? For him, everything was a great, big lie, Santa, angels, just everything.</p><p>He appreciated the presents though. At Christmas, they were even better than for his birthday. He went through the whole Christmas business because of the presents. He hated the family dinner, he hated the aunts who hugged and kissed him, sometimes there were uncles, too, who liked to do that.</p><p>He endured everything because he knew he would be rewarded. He would even play his violin nicely dressed up in a suit and strategically placed beside the tree. Between the tree and the piano, actually. Mycroft had to play the piano.</p><p>Both of them hated it but Mycroft was able to cope much better. He always had been. And he still was.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock shook his head and closed his eyes, momentarily distracted by his childhood memories.</p><p>If John had good memories regarding Christmas, so shall it be. He would behave.</p><p>He slowly walked over and wanted to arrange the table but it was already set up. Greg had done it and it was a bit chaotic. Sherlock raised a brow.</p><p>“Don’t say anything. I probably chose the wrong kind of glass or fork. But I don’t care.” He glared at him. Sherlock just shut up and turned towards John.</p><p>He scanned over the cooked goods and smiled. This was something he actually liked and would devour. Their eyes met and John tilted his head smiling. Sometimes, they didn’t need words anymore. It worked just fine like this and Sherlock wondered about it. Normally, it only ever worked with Mycroft. It absolutely didn’t work with Greg.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sherlock seriously said anyway and it brought up a bright smile on John’s face.</p><p>“You are welcome.” Sherlock carried some bowls over and sat down. John brought the rest and they had an enjoyable dinner.</p><p>***</p><p>They emptied more than two bottles of wine and Sherlock was quite a bit tipsy. He still sat at the table after his brother and Greg had gone home and his eyes were slanted. He pulled over the bowl with dessert but it was empty. He had already used his finger to get to everything.</p><p>John looked at him.</p><p>“Do you want more?” Sherlock looked up and grinned. It was answer enough and John filled a smaller bowl for him. He placed it on the table and handed him a clean spoon. Sherlock beamed at him and it warmed John’s heart.</p><p>He filled the dishwasher and the radio played Christmas music. He had it on quietly but hummed now and again. After he had wiped every surface and cleaned up, he turned around. He closed his mouth again because what he saw was quite endearing.</p><p>Sherlock had fallen asleep at the table. The bowl was empty and he still held the spoon. His head rested on his arms and he slept deep and quiet.</p><p>“Oh dear…” John quietly exclaimed and shook his head.</p><p>He walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder. There was no reaction.</p><p>“Sherlock? You have to wake up! You can’t sleep here!” John spoke louder.</p><p>“Had worse…” It was everything Sherlock said and he just slept on. John sighed and lifted him up. Normally, Sherlock would protest instantly because he didn’t like to be touched. </p><p>John carried him over into his bedroom and carefully dropped him on his bed. He grunted and mumbled something unintelligible but didn’t wake.</p><p>John pulled the shoes off his feet and left the rest of his clothes. He still wore his dress trousers, shirt, and socks. John shrugged and placed a glass with water on his nightstand.</p><p>Then he got ready for bed and climbed upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Sherlock slowly woke. He remembered having eaten dinner with Mycroft and Greg. John had cooked.</p><p>Beforehand they had argued about the Christmas Tree. Sherlock hadn’t been happy about finding one inside his living room. But he understood that John liked it. Perhaps he even needed it.</p><p>And Sherlock needed a happy John.</p><p>Even though Sherlock had been bratty, John had cooked one of Sherlock’s favourites for dinner.</p><p>Now he wondered how he got into bed. John must have done it. Sherlock swallowed and lifted the blanket. He was still completely dressed except for the shoes. There was even water on the nightstand and Sherlock quickly gulped it down.</p><p>Then he listened into the flat. John seemed to be still asleep. Meaning, coffee wouldn’t be ready yet. Sherlock sighed. He shed his clothes and went through his bathroom routine. </p><p>Being dressed properly again, he opened one drawer and got out the present he had for John. It was a watch, actually an army model like the one John used to have while being in Afghanistan. The day when he got shot, the watch got destroyed and left behind.</p><p>John had once told him and he had looked sad. Sherlock quickly found out the model and everything he needed to know but also found he couldn’t just go and buy it. He had to ask his brother who got him such a watch.</p><p>He had it for months buried deep inside his wardrobe. He had thought a long time about when to give it to John. Now it was Christmas and it was the time for presents. He had already neatly wrapped it. But still it lacked something. Perhaps some nuts or chocolate on the side, everything arranged on a plate or something?</p><p>He sighed. He would have to join the masses of Christmas shoppers and he pulled a face. But he would do it for John. He wanted to make him happy. He couldn’t make his sister stop drinking or repair his shoulder. But he could give him the watch.</p><p>He shoved it back into the drawer.</p><p>Finally, there were noises coming from outside. John was hurrying down the stairs. He probably wondered if the Christmas tree was still there. Sherlock grinned.</p><p>***</p><p>John had slept well. He had been thinking about Sherlock and how he behaved last night. The sight of him sleeping at their kitchen table. It had been beautiful.</p><p>Right that moment he stilled. Beautiful? Perhaps even adorable? Jesus, what was he thinking?</p><p>He quickly moved on his side and grounded his teeth. But he felt good and he slept without being disturbed by nightmares.</p><p>In the morning, he yawned and right away thought about the tree downstairs. Was it still standing?</p><p>He hurried downstairs and had a quick look on his way into the bath but it was unharmed. He smiled. This was his home.</p><p>The moment the coffee was ready; Sherlock appeared all dressed up already.</p><p>“Good morning, John.” He said ignoring the Christmas decoration everywhere.</p><p>“Morning. How are you?” John asked looking him over. He seemed to be OK after last night.</p><p>“Fine. Two sugars, please.” He said making John smile.</p><p>“I know that already.” He shoved his mug over with the spoon still inside. Sherlock took it and walked away. He sat in his armchair still ignoring the tree and everything. Instead, he kept thinking about a place where he could place the present for John. </p><p>Obviously, tradition said to put it beneath the tree. But the tree was monstrously big and it would completely disappear. John would never find it.</p><p>Sherlock exhaled. Suddenly John swore and Sherlock turned around.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He scanned over him but he didn’t seem injured.</p><p>“I forgot to ask Greg to put it on top!” John stared at the Christmas tree holding a golden star in his hand. Suddenly Sherlock knew how to make it better. He stood and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I can do it. Give!” He held out his hand. John though hesitated. Sherlock slanted his eyes.</p><p>“I am not kicking it over or tear apart this thing.” John blushed and handed it over.</p><p>“I am sorry. But you seemed to…” John couldn’t finish his sentence.</p><p>“Whatever.” Sherlock reached out and stood close to the tree. The needle-laden branches poked into his body, even scratched over his face.</p><p>But he was determined to put it on top and he made it. It even sat straight. Well, as far as straight went with the wonkiness. He grinned and made a few steps back.</p><p>Doing so, he bumped into John and stumbled. John grabbed him from behind and both men bumped into the wall. John huffed but didn’t let go. Instead, his grip even tightened.</p><p>Sherlock’s hands were on top of John’s and covered them completely. He also was wide-awake now. From behind, he felt John’s arousal.</p><p>Sherlock tensed. This was awkward. Why was John in a state like this? Was it because of him? Was it because he was simply so happy about the star? Was it both?</p><p>John cleared his throat and his hips moved away. His grip loosened and Sherlock let go of his hands. His hands quickly became cold.</p><p>John’s arms dropped and Sherlock made a step forward and turned around.</p><p>“I made it.” He stated. He had no idea what else to say.</p><p>“Yes, you sure did.” John’s cheeks were flushed and he quickly turned away. Sherlock’s eyes followed him but he simply poured a glass with water. </p><p>Sherlock returned into his armchair and closed his eyes again. His fingertips touched over his chin and he thought about what just happened. </p><p>He had unsuspiciously hidden the little box on top of the tree. It would be a surprise.</p><p>***</p><p>John had asked him to join him for a last trip to the supermarket before Christmas. He needed some last-minute shopping.</p><p>Sherlock hated it but he went with him. If John needed him, he would do a lot for him. Even carry the bags, push a cart around or row with the pin and chip machine for him. He would hack it and kill it. He had once done it already and his brother had been extremely upset about the whole affair.</p><p>Now he held a list with things John wanted. Needed. Whatever. He had written two lists. Probably divided into low and high shelves. Sherlock snickered but didn’t show it. </p><p>They had parted and he was now strolling through the aisles. John’s notes also told him <i>to stay the fuck away from stupid things not listed</i>. He considered taking more stuff but didn’t do it. Instead, he collected everything that was written on John’s list. He carried everything back to their cart and saw that John hadn’t found every item he wanted. Needed.</p><p>Sherlock took his paper and went to retrieve it. He snatched the last pack of flour and toilet paper and quickly carried it away. The woman behind shouted abuse but he didn’t give a damn.</p><p>“Now we have everything.” Sherlock stated proudly. John looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Great! Let’s go and pay.” He pushed the cart forward and Sherlock walked by his side. He paid at the scanner and it worked neatly and quickly. John snorted and just packed their things.</p><p>Laden with bags they stood outside the supermarket and Sherlock hailed a cab. It appeared out of nowhere, like it always did.</p><p>Sherlock stared at the many bags and wondered what John wanted to do over Christmas? He was supposed to join him.</p><p>Right then, it hit Sherlock. He had never told John. He swore and his face darkened. John sensed there was something wrong.</p><p>Now Sherlock finally understood why everything had to be so <i>Christmessy</i>. John had thought he would be all alone. He knew Sherlock didn’t care and he hadn’t expected anything else. He had also bought all the things he wanted to cook. And he would have cooked them all for himself.</p><p>Again, Sherlock swore and worried his lips. Now he stared at John without realising.</p><p>John tilted his head. Something was seriously wrong.</p><p>They had reached Baker Street and Sherlock grabbed his bags.</p><p>“We need to talk!” He exclaimed and dashed out of the car and into 221B. John was left to pay the cabbie. He gathered his bags and followed him more slowly.</p><p>What had happened here? John was quite a bit worried. </p><p>Upstairs, Sherlock had left the bags in the kitchen and stood in front of the Christmas tree. John hurriedly stored their goods away, well actually his goods. But anyway.</p><p>Then he slowly approached Sherlock. He carefully touched his arm.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He quietly asked looking up at him. Sherlock slowly turned his head.</p><p>“I happened. I forgot to tell you something very important.” Sherlock seriously replied.</p><p>“It can’t be too bad, can it?” John shrugged looking up at him.</p><p>“I am supposed to join my family for Christmas dinner. I told you already. What I have forgotten to tell you was that I arranged for you to join me. Firstly, I would like you being there with me. Secondly, you would really like Christmas at our family estate.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” John seemed to be genuinely surprised.</p><p>“Yes. We could have spared us all the sadness.” Sherlock said suddenly very thoughtful.</p><p>John just looked at him. This was so unbelievingly thoughtful of him. His eyes were wide open and he just stared. </p><p>Sherlock looked back at him and clearly could not read him like he normally could. He looked quite a bit panicked when John said nothing but started to shed tears.</p><p>“John? I am really very, very sorry!” Sherlock said having no idea what else to tell him.</p><p>John simply sobbed once and threw himself against Sherlock hugging him tightly. He buried his head against his neck and shoulder and kept holding him.</p><p>“I never would have thought…” He roughly said.</p><p>Sherlock didn’t know what to do. He felt utterly helpless. Very slowly he lifted his arms and touched John, hugged him back. It felt awkward but John seemed to relax.</p><p>“You really don’t have to if you find it appalling.” Sherlock kindly offered and now John laughed.</p><p>“No, you fool! I would love to join you! It is just so unexpected, so kind…” He looked at him again and they were still hugging.</p><p>Sherlock’s fingers moved over John’s jumper and it felt surprisingly nice.</p><p>“Mummy loves Christmas. She insists on our coming there and have dinner with each other. Expect Mycroft and Greg, as well.”</p><p>“I look forward to it! But what can I bring?” John at once worried about niceties.</p><p>“We bought so many stuff we don’t need now. Why don’t you bake something for the occasion or prepare the dessert? Or both?” Sherlock helplessly suggested.</p><p>“When do we have to leave?” John asked letting go. Sherlock didn’t want him to go away and kept holding him tighter. John stopped moving and tilted his head.</p><p>“What? What is it?” He quietly asked. </p><p>“I am not sure…” Sherlock whispered.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the Christmas spirit?” John smiled. Only then Sherlock smiled, too, and let go.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>***</p><p>A while later the flat smelled of cookies and a cake John had created, so they could bring them tomorrow.</p><p>Right after, he started their dinner. Sherlock opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for him. He shoved it over the kitchen counter and John caught it just in time.</p><p>John had cooked something small because there would be a feast tomorrow, Sherlock had told him.</p><p>They had a drink after dinner and sat on their sofa. Sherlock looked at him and sat up straight.</p><p>“Listen, I know it’s the evening before Christmas Morning but we will be on our merry way tomorrow. Plus, I don’t want them to see what I have for you.” Sherlock stood and walked up to the tree.</p><p>“Look, John. Come here, please.” He quietly asked and John stepped close. Sherlock had a Christmas present for him. He couldn’t believe it. Expectantly, he came up to him.</p><p>“Come closer.” Sherlock ordered and John kept looking at him.</p><p>“I hid it up there, so you wouldn’t see it. You have to get it off the tree, John. Just shake the branch. It won’t break.” Sherlock made a careful step back.</p><p>John looked from Sherlock to the tree and pulled the appointed branch down. Then he shook it but very carefully. It was enough though because the box fell out of the Christmas Tree and directly into John’s hand.</p><p>Sherlock was excited. What would John say? Would he even like it? Perhaps it was too much? Or not good? Totally a bit not good? He started to panic again.</p><p>John fiddled with the bow and then opened it. Then he stared into the box for minutes. Sherlock watched him carefully. The emotions running over his face were clear. He loved the present.</p><p>His hand shook when he finally pulled it out of the box. He couldn’t close it and Sherlock had to help. </p><p>“Thank you…” He hugged him again and this time he pressed on his neck to pull him down. He wanted to kiss him on the cheek but Sherlock saw it coming and turned his head. He actually made their lips touch for the very first time.</p><p>John froze. </p><p>But he didn’t let go.</p><p>Since then Sherlock had really started to like Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>